


Dodo Chaplet

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who, Classic Who companions are awesome, Companions, Crazy, Doctor Who Feels, Dodo Chaplet is Perfect, First Doctor Era, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Perfect, Personal Favorite, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to the lovely Miss Dodo Dupont, Wizard of the Ivory Keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodo Chaplet

Who are you?

You're the poor girl who went crazy

You're the barefoot woman in the tube

You're the promiscuous teen who skips French

You're the actress who can be anyone she wants except for herself

You're the loony who talks about time travel and space aliens

You're the tomboy who can throw daggers with her hands _and_ eyes

You're the kid who went missing for a year but no one noticed

Who are you?

You're Dodo Chaplet

And you're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This one was meant to be longer and a more in-depth analysis of the wonderful Dodo Chaplet but I couldn't find the correct words to describe her. She is just so amazing in every way and I felt that anything other than this might have ended up being a disservice to her. I admit it, Dodo is, always has been, and will always be my favorite companion. I hope that this has done her justice.


End file.
